prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Gangrel
| birth_place = Tampa, Florida | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Concord, California | billed = The Other Side of Darkness | trainer = Boris Malenko Dean Malenko Joe Malenko Rusty Brooks | debut = 1988 | retired = }} David Heath (February 16, 1969) is an American professional wrestler best known for his work with the World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment under the name Gangrel. Career history Beginning Heath began his career by training with Dean Malenko in Florida. When his training was complete, he began performing in various Independent federations in the Florida area. In Independent Professional Wrestling (IPW), he became a tag team champion, as well as in Stampede Wrestling, where he and Tom Nash, wrestling under masks as The Blackhearts (as Destruction and Apocalypse, respectively), won the Stampede International Tag Team titles. In the early nineties, the Blackhearts were paired with Nash's wife Luna, wrestling in Joel Goodhart's Tri-State Wrestling, in Herb Abrams' Universal Wrestling Federation, and finally Giant Baba's All-Japan, where the team split up. During that time, the marriage between Nash and Luna broke up and Heath and Luna became romantically involved. They eventually married on Halloween 1994. The WWF, where Luna worked at the time, even broadcasted a segment of Luna's "Wedding to a Vampire". З Vampire Warrior gimmick, inspired by the movie The Lost Boys, under which, he wrestled in various promotions, including the Memphis-based USWA. Under this moniker, he won the USWA Southern Championship and the Pro Wrestling Illustrated Rookie of the Year award in 1993. In 1995, Heath appeared in Extreme Championship Wrestling for a short period, feuding with Tommy Dreamer over Dreamer's affiliation with real-life wife Luna Vachon. World Wrestling Federation In 1998, Heath was hired by the WWF due to the support by then writers Bruce Prichard and Vince Russo, who believed in the merit of a vampire gimmick. Heath was given the name Gangrel, which was derived from a vampire clan from the White Wolf[role-playing game Vampire: The Masquerade. The gimmick involved an entrance which saw him rising from a ring of fire on stage, followed by a slow walk to the ring set to a sinister instrumental music theme. He also carried a goblet of "blood" with him and, during his entrance, would stop on the ring steps, take a drink, and spray it into the air. Gangrel made his TV debut on the August 16, 1998 episode of Sunday Night HEAT; he was victorious in his in-ring debut against Scott Taylor. He would go on to be undefeated for several months into his WWF career. The Brood He went on to form a gothic stable, called The Brood, with fellow WWF wrestlers Edge and Christian. The Brood became known for their "blood baths", which involved the lights going out for a moment, and when they came back on, the targeted wrestler being covered in "blood". The three eventually joined up with The Undertaker and his "Ministry of Darkness" stable, but the larger grouping didn't last long. Gangrel got one of his first title shots at the 1999 Royal Rumble. He challenged DX member X-Pac for his WWF European Championship in a losing effort. He competed in the Royal Rumble Match later that night and again the following year. After splitting from the Ministry, The Brood began a feud with The Hardy Boyz and their manager Dok Hendrix. During the feud, Gangrel suddenly turned on Edge and Christian and aligned himself with Matt and Jeff Hardy. He called the group The New Brood. Unfortunately for Gangrel, Terri Runnels also began to show interest in the Hardy brothers and they eventually chose her over him. Gangrel became a singles wrestler following the breakup of The New Brood; he was mainly used as a mid carder. In 2000, he brought in (real-life wife) Luna Vachon as his manager until she was fired. Gangrel continued working for the WWF until he was released in 2001, reportedly for weight problems. 2002-Present Heath wrestled on and off for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling in 2002 and 2003, notably participating in the Hard 10 Tournament, where he lost to Sonny Siaki in the preliminary round. The years between 2004 and 2007 saw Heath bouncing back and forth between the newly renamed World Wrestling Entertainment and the independent circuit. He made a couple appearances for WWE in 2004, returning to have a short feud with The Undertaker, but nothing came of it. Following that, he and Luna wrestled many tours all over the world. The pair did a lot of wrestling with the United Kingdom-based All Star Promotions. In 2005, Heath was given another WWE contract and appeared in Ohio Valley Wrestling, the primary developmental territory of WWE. However, he was again released before anything came of it. In 2006, Heath was re-signed as a potential for WWE's newest brand, ECW, to appear in a vampire stable with Kevin Thorn and Ariel. However, WWE held off from reintroducing him to the main roster due to his ongoing weight problems. At the September 21st Deep South Wrestling event, he made an appearance wrestling Tommy Suede. He continued to wrestle in DSW while he waited to be called up to one of the main rosters. On January 18, 2007, an article on WWE.com reported that Gangrel had been released from World Wrestling Entertainment. Heath is said to be moving to England, as he has decided to wrestle in All Star Promotions full-time. On the 15th Anniversary WWE RAW special on December 10, 2007, Gangrel participated in a 15 Man Battle Royal and was eliminated by Al Snow. Gangrel now wrestles for North American Wrestling (NAW) under the name "Vampire Warrior" and lives on the California coast. Heath also directs porn, his first work in the industry was directing one scene in Miami Rump Shakers 2 in 2007. Gangrel still wrestles for All Star Promotions in the United Kingdom. Gangrel also started to direct pornographies after his main-stream departure from wrestling. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Blood spit'' **''Impaler DDT (Lifting DDT) *'Signature moves''' **Trapping suplex *'Tag teams and stables' **Blackhearts - with Blackheart Apocalypse **Bloodline **The Brood **Ministry of Darkness **The New Brood *'Managers' **Bert Prentice **Luna Vachon *'Wrestlers managed' **Edge and Christian **The Hardy Boyz *'Theme music' **"Blood" by Jim Johnston (WWF) **"Fangin' and Bangin'" by Dan-E-O (Independent circuit) Championships and achievements *'All-Star Championship Wrestling' :*ACW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'All Pro Wrestling' :*APW Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Billy Blade *'All-Star Wrestling' :*ASW Trans Canada Heavyweight Championship (3 times) *'European Wrestling Promotion' :*EWP Iron Man Champion (1 time) *'National Wrestling Alliance Florida' :*NWA Florida Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Blackheart Apocalypse *'National Wrestling League' :*NWL Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked him #102 of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the PWI 500 in 1999 :*PWI Rookie of the Year (1993) *'Pure Wrestling Association' :*PWA Ontario Championship (1 time) *'Stampede Wrestling' :*Stampede International Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Blackheart Apocalypse *'Tri-State Wrestling Alliance' :*TWA Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Blackheart Apocalypse *'United States Wrestling Association' :*USWA Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'West Coast Wrestling Connection' :*WCWC Legacy Championship (1 time) :*WCWC Pacific Northwest Championship (2 times) :*WCWC Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Mikey O'Shea See also *David Heath's event history External links *50px David Heath profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:1969 births Category:1988 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Florida wrestlers Category:Freakshow Wrestling alumni Category:Gothic wrestlers Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All Star Wrestling current roster Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:American Wrestling Rampage alumni Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:Busted Knuckle Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Coastal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Deep South Wrestling alumni Category:EPIC Pro Wrestling WAR alumni Category:European Professional Wrestling alumni Category:European Wrestling Promotion alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Future Of Wrestling alumni Category:Impact Zone Wrestling alumni Category:International Catch Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maximum Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Mid Eastern Wrestling Federation alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New Era Pro Wrestling alumni Category:No Limit Wrestling alumni Category:Nu-Wrestling Evolution alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Sabu alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Unplugged alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xtreme alumni Category:Pure Power Wrestling alumni Category:Riotgas Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Traditional Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Tri-State Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Herb Abrams) alumni Category:USA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling All-Stars alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Wrestling Fan Xperience current roster Category:Allied Independent Wrestling Federations alumni Category:Alpha Omega Wrestling alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Big West Wrestling alumni Category:Canadian National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Canadian Wrestling's Elite alumni Category:Devil Mountain Wrestling alumni Category:Deutsche Wrestling Allianz alumni Category:DREAMWAVE Wrestling alumni Category:Empire Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Fighting Spirit Wrestling alumni Category:High Impact Wrestling alumni Category:House Of Hardcore alumni Category:House Of Pain Wrestling alumni Category:Hulkamania alumni Category:Impact Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Independent Superstars Of Professional Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Japan alumni Category:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Category:KnokX Pro Academy alumni Category:Legend City Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Mason-Dixon Wrestling alumni Category:Monster Factory Pro Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling League alumni Category:New Horizons Pro Wrestling alumni Category:North American Wrestling alumni Category:North End Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Northern League Wrestling alumni Category:Paragon Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Bushido alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Rampage alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:Real Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:Remix Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Sacramento Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Union Of European Wrestling Alliances alumni Category:Vicious Outcast Wrestling alumni Category:Warriors Of Wrestling alumni Category:West Coast Wrestling Connection current roster Category:WildKat Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleForce alumni Category:WrestleReunion alumni Category:Wrestling For Charity alumni Category:Wrestling Is Intense alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Platinum Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Legends Of Wrestling alumni Category:Atomic Wrestling Entertainment alumni